This invention relates to a process and apparatus for maintaining gutters clear and unobstructed from organic matter such as leaves, twigs, pine needles, catkins, and similar debris which may otherwise clog a gutter or down spout. The invention is further directed to a gutter protector apparatus which is self-cleaning, maintenance free, long lasting, and is aesthetically pleasing.
In particular, this invention provides a durable gutter protector which is integral with roofing material such as a fiberglass, asphalt, wood, tile, or metal.
A variety of gutter guards are known in the art for use in protecting gutters from becoming clogged with leaves or other debris. One such apparatus is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,276 to Nielsen et al. Nielsen teaches a gutter guard formed from an elongated flat sheet of perforated metal which is secured to the gutter by a number of clips. The clips are hinged to permit the gutter guard to pivot to facilitate cleaning. Nielsen further teaches the use of a dam to block or impede the flow of water across a portion of the gutter guard.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,339,575 and 5,216,851 to Kuhns teach a gutter guard in a form of a curved panel which directs rain water into a gutter through a plurality of raised lips. The guard is fastened directly to the gutter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,931 to Wade teaches a wire mesh covering which overlies the guttering and is designed for use with a metal corrugated roof. The wire mesh clips to a portion of the gutter and provides a raised profile where the mesh is positioned relative to the roofing material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,680 to Sweers teaches a gutter guard which is placed over the opening of a rain gutter. The guard provides a lip which engages an inner surface of the gutter and defines an upper surface having a plurality of circular holes which are designed to admit rain water and exclude leaves.
As will be seen from the description and illustrations to follow, none of the above-identified references discloses or anticipates certain aspects of the present invention directed towards a process and apparatus for preventing debris from entering the gutter and down spout system of a roof. Further, none of the references teach or suggest a gutter guard provide by a modified section of roofing material and which thereby maintains an attractive aesthetic appearance to the roof line. Further, the references do not suggest a self-supporting gutter guard provided by a modified shingle which provides a smooth, uninterrupted flow of rainwater into the gutter while excluding the entry of debris.
The present invention recognizes and addresses some of the limitations of prior art gutter guard processes and apparatuses. The present invention provides an improved apparatus and process of constructing a roofing system. The roofing system modifies a piece of roofing material, such as a shingle, to provide a portion of the roofing material which overlaps a gutter. The region of the roofing material which overlaps the gutter defines a plurality of openings which permit rain water to drain into the gutter. A lower surface of the overlapping portion of roofing material is in integral contact with a mesh which extends beneath the lower openings. In this manner, rain water may freely drain through the openings and mesh and enter into the gutter while leaves, sticks, needles, and other organic debris is excluded by the lower mesh layer.
The present invention provides a protective guard for a gutter which is integral with the existing roofing material. Further, the roofing material, when modified in accordance with the present invention, provides a seamless, unobstructed flow for the rain water. There are no obstructions, clips, raised lips, or attachment points which may serve to alter the natural flow of water or serve as a trap for accumulating debris. As such, the roof assembly provides a self-cleaning mechanism whereby flowing water and wind serve to continuously clean and remove debris from the draining edge of the roof assembly.
An additional advantage of the roofing assembly is that the gutter guard provided by the modified roofing material is self-supporting and requires no separate attachment other than the standard installation techniques used to secure the roofing material. The inherent stiffness of the roofing material combined with the reinforcing properties of the underlying mesh provide a gutter guard having sufficient strength and permanence to maintain a proper position without the need of separate clips or internal attachment points within a gutter.
The roofing system further maintains an aesthetic and attractive roof profile. By modifying the existing roofing material to construct a gutter guard, the end result is more aesthetically pleasing than conventional after market attachments clips and panels. An additional feature of the present invention is that roofing materials which are supplied in large continuous rolls, i.e., roll roofing, can be modified in accordance with this invention and thereafter supplied in the form of a continuous roll. The modified roofing material can be cut using standard knives and blades to provide a customized fit on a new roof installation. Further, an existing roof structure may be modified by the addition of a terminal layer of roofing material which has been modified to provide the apertures and underlying mesh opposite the gutter.
Where environmental extremes such as high wind or heavy snowfall accumulations are present, the modified roofing material may have a variety of reinforcing features incorporated into the end product. However, for all the embodiments described below, the resulting modified roofing material provides a self-supporting gutter guard which does not rely upon any mechanical attachment to the gutter. Rather, the structural strength of the modified roofing material supports the mesh openings in proper position above the gutter. In so doing, the mesh prevents the entry of small debris and twigs which are unsightly and are difficult to remove from other gutter guards and which often have raised lips, accessible openings, or projections upon which debris may become lodged or attached.